


Lollipops

by dientesblancos



Series: Tumblr Newmann Ficlets [7]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Crack, Ficlet, Lollipops, M/M, Tumblr ficlet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dientesblancos/pseuds/dientesblancos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abrió el paquete y se coloco la esfera de azúcar en la boca. Quizás podía distraer a Hermann de esta manera…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lollipops

Mako había comprado una gran bolsa llena de chupetines en su último viaje fuera del Shatterdome, los cuales había repartido entre todos los miembros del PPDC.

Newton observaba el suyo, totalmente distraído de su trabajo. La envoltura era azul, pero tenía el dibujo de un pequeño dinosaurio verde y la inscripción “Lollipop” con las letras superpuestas por una mala impresión. Sonrió sabiendo bien que Mako había escogido aquella paleta específicamente para él, y tomo nota de luego guardar la envoltura como recuerdo.

Hoy era un día aburrido y tedioso, sin mucho por hacer más que suspirar y mirar a la nada. Sin embargo, aún así el Dr. Gottlieb le daba la espalda muy concentrado en su trabajo. El chupetín que Mako le había dado a él tenía una envoltura roja con un pequeño dibujo en forma de robot (Newton tenía que recordar preguntarle donde había conseguido tantos caramelos _temáticos_ ). Dicha paleta se encontraba a un lado del monitor de la computadora, mientras Hermann tipeaba continuamente.

Newton suspiro, demasiado aburrido, y mirando nuevamente su chupetín de envoltorio azul, se le ocurrió una idea. Abrió el paquete y se coloco la esfera de azúcar en la boca. Quizás podía distraer a Hermann de esta manera… había visto muchas veces en la TV a personajes realizando gestos sexys con estos dulces en sus bocas (sobre todo en los animes que tanto le gustaban). Comenzó a pasarse el chupetín hacia los lados, intentando imitar lo que recordaba de su memoria… pero cuando volteo a verse en el reflejo de una de las camillas metálicas _… se veía completamente ridículo_.

Se dio cuenta entonces que Hermann había parado de tipear y lo observaba con una ceja levantada, curioso pero poco impresionado. Newton se atragantó de vergüenza.   
\- Parece que estas disfrutando esa golosina… - Comentó Hermann, aunque no había malicia en su tono… al parecer no se había percatado del intento de Newton por despertar instintos eróticos en el otro.   
\- Ah, si…  _sabe bien_ , creo que me toco una de sandía, raro ¿No? Jajajaja… - Rió nervioso, tratando de pasar desapercibido. - ¿De qué es el tuyo? -

Hermann, que parecía estar tomándose un pequeño descanso, leyó el envoltorio del chupetín rojo.   
\- Cereza. - Murmuró, y comenzó a abrirlo.

Newton tragó saliva, anticipando el momento en que aquel caramelo ingresara en los labios de Hermann. En cinco segundos su cabeza ya se había imaginado las diez mil maneras en las que su compañero de laboratorio podría colocar aquella paleta en su boca y que fuese completamente sensual.

Entonces Hermann lo hizo… se metió el chupetín en la boca.

 _Y comenzó a morder_.

Mordió y mordió, con fuerza y destreza, hasta que los pedazos duros de cereza atravesaron su garganta

Newton observó la escena con la boca abierta, y una expresión horrorizada, llevándose una mano temerosa entre sus piernas por instinto, casi que sintiendo el dolor.

Una vez Hermann había acabado con todo el chupetín, lanzó el palito que sobraba en el cesto de basura, y se relamió los labios.   
\- Tienes razón Newton,  _sabe muy bien_. -

Tras ello volvió al trabajo como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

A Newton jamás le volvió a parecer sexy lamer una golosina. 


End file.
